thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanthrope
Lycanthropes (also called Werewolves, Loup Garou, Rougarou, Beasts, or even just Wolves for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. They are two known species, created by two different witches, the first was in the 45th century BC when a waelock got revenge on the slave familys that slaughtered his daughter. Even in their human form, lycanthropes possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Lycanthropes are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. History *In the 45th century BC the warlock Draconus created the first werewolf curse, cursing the Mahas', and the Shaigiya's Bloodline for the death of his daughter. The only difference about the two versions of the curse is that Draconus' curse seem to have made the wolves a much larger size. He created the curse using the blood from a Original Werewolf's bloodline. Triggering the Curse Naturally All Lycanthropes trigger there curse naturally at the age of 30. Murder A Lycanthrope can trigger his/her curse at any time by murdering someone. Physiology Appearance Lycanthropes in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, lycanthropes have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which lycans can reach 10 feet in length. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Lycanthropes appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. Diet *Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires, must do with blood. Lycanthrope Transformation Abilities and limitations *'Super Speed:' Lycanthropes reach great speed, in excess of one hundred miles per hour, which allows them to outrun motor vehicles. *'Super Strength:' In their human forms, they possess enhanced strength superior to that of regular humans however, in their wolf forms, not only are they much larger than normal wolves, they are also supernaturally stronger. In this form, their strength is incredible and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. A full pack can easily overpower and kill any vampire. *'Physiology:' Lycanthropes have a body temperature of about 108°F. This high temperature allows the Lycanthropes to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. *'Senses:' The senses of lycanthropes rival those of vampires. Like vampires, they can see, hear and smell things from miles away. *'Shapeshifting:' During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female lycanthrope is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Lycan Bite:' A lycanthrope's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness, developing uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia, culminating in death. Original vampires undergo the same effects, but do not die and will eventually fully recover.